


Cozy Night In

by CocoJumbohno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cock Warming, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno
Summary: Porco is kind of cute when he’s all needy and desperate... and you decide you want to find out how well he can control himself.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Cozy Night In

Porco had been so needy all day, nuzzling at your neck, wrapping his arms around your waist, his hands all over you every chance he got. During each attempt to have you in his arms you'd been in the middle of something, consoling your pouty boyfriend (and the hard cock in his sweatpants that he was pressing against you at every opportunity) with promises of "Later, Pock, I'm just busy right now."

You had been, really, but it felt nice to feel wanted so badly by your impatient boyfriend. Plus, you really did have to admit he was so cute when he was needy like this so... maybe you were letting it go on a little longer than it really had to, especially when you'd sat down to watch a movie your friends had been suggesting to you for ages. You were settled in lying on your couch, perfectly comfy, when Porco came in and immediately began talking over the tv.

"You're watching a movie now?" He was looking betrayed, in his feelings at this point about not being able to do anything yet.

"Yeah, I am."

"But baby..." he pouts.

You scoot forward on the couch a bit, patting the space behind you, "I'm already 20 minutes in, stop talking over it and sit down if you're gonna stay in here."

It felt a little mean, but... it was an interesting movie and the way Porco dragged his feet as he came over had you hiding a smile behind the blanket you’d loosely draped over yourself. He settles in behind you, covering himself with the blanket as well before pulling you close with an arm around your waist as he nuzzles at your neck.

He thinks he's being slick as he lets a few minutes pass before he presses a kiss to the side of your neck, just the smallest peck at first. Then he licks his lips, leaving a longer kiss just a little bit further down. With the next kiss, where your neck and shoulder meet, he adds his tongue to the mix and sucks lightly at the sensitive skin - all while slowly moving the hand wrapped around your waist up to cup at your breast.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"No... I just wanna touch you..."

"Fine." You feign annoyance, though your hardening nipples let him know that you're enjoying the distraction.

He takes it as a signal to continue on, which it is, and slides his hand under your shirt to trace round your nipple, kissing your shoulder and pressing his hard cock against your ass. "Babyyy, look what you did."

You press back into him, but turn the volume up on the movie slightly.

He lets out a dejected little whine. "You don't want it?"

"I _want_ to watch the movie." You try to have some sense of finality in your voice, but can't seem to bring yourself to stop arching into Porco's touch. He calls your bluff as he moves his hand from under your shirt down to dip beneath the loose pair of shorts you'd chosen to lounge around in, brushing his fingers lightly over your wetness.

"Doesn't feel like you don't want it."

You don't respond at first, thinking it over, and still enjoying your little game despite how good even the smallest touch from your boyfriend had felt after a day of denying him. Porco seems to sense that you're deep in thought, letting his hand hover over your pussy without further action until the warmth radiating off of it has you shivering with need ever so slightly.

You make your decision. "Fine, you can put it in, but we're not fucking until the movie is over."

Porco is silent for a moment, processing what you've said, before he's sitting up and sliding your shorts down your legs and tossing them on the opposite end of the couch. He lies back down behind you and spits in his hand before rubbing it around your entrance just to be sure he slides in comfortably. 

He catches your sneer and laughs, "C'mon, you don't usually mind my spit on your pussy."

"You want me to change my mind, _Pock_?"

He knows you're joking, but doesn't risk it as he slides down his sweats just enough to free his cock. He spreads your legs, holding one up by your thigh to give him access and rubs his cock against you. "Help me out a little."

You don't challenge him, hoping you were effectively playing off the way your heart was racing from the feel of the head of his cock bobbing against your skin, spreading precum in its path. You reach your hand down between your legs, guiding him to your entrance and letting loose a low sigh as he slides into you slowly. Once he settles himself inside of you, you arch your back further to make sure he’s able to fill you completely, and try to disguise a groan at the feeling of fullness as clearing your throat. 

“Feels good, baby?”

Obviously, but you want to see how well he’ll hold out. “Shh, I’m trying to hear the movie.”

He mumbles a little sorry, though clearly has no intention of paying much attention as he nuzzles at the back of your neck. He was doing his best so far, actually staying in place. Quickly enough you aren’t focusing on the movie either, instead trying to will yourself not to bounce even lightly on his cock. He’d never seemed so heavy inside of you before now, and the pleasant stretch of his thickness has you getting wetter by the second. You close your legs, lying comfortably again, and the tightness has Porco groaning into your neck. His breath against your hair gets harder, faster, seemingly always just a moment away from becoming full on fussing until he finally gives in to his instincts and gives you a few shallow thrusts.

You put your hand on his hip to steady him. “Be still.”

He whines, but does as you say, though his cock does throb inside of you as it only becomes harder to keep yourself from rocking back into him. As the movie continues on, though you have no clue how much time has passed or what was even happening on the screen, you’re fairly impressed with Porco. Your boyfriend is certainly not known for his restraint, so to have him so still and compliant with his cock buried fully inside of you is unheard of. You’re caught in two minds with this, unable to concentrate on the movie with Porco’s thick cock stretching at your walls, but unwilling to give in - not with how cute he is when he’s trying his best to behave. Instead, you keep your head forward, and slowly reach a hand hidden under your blanket downwards, sliding a finger between your legs to gently circle your clit. You won’t give him the satisfaction of moving, wanting to see how long he can handle just letting his cock rest inside of you, but your own self-control is quickly faltering. 

You feel you’re getting away with it, soft sighs seemingly masked by the sound of the tv as you build momentum on your clit, heat growing steadily in your stomach as you do. Then, Porco lets out his own noise, a high pitched whimper that makes your pussy clench around him.

“Babyyyy… you can’t do that…” his whines are muffled in your hair as he tries his best to find his contentment in merely cuddling you, even as his cock twitches in response to your warmth. You don’t respond, but he doesn’t seem to notice sweat begins prickling at his forehead, his palm against your hip becoming clammy. 

You have to laugh at how hard he’s actually focused on this, trying his very best to remain compliant, but the laugh only serves to have you clenching around him again. He fusses, pressing his hips forward, but you decide not to admonish him as he just remains still while buried deep inside you, sending tingles through your body.

Instead, you allow your fingers to move faster against your clit, and you try your best to keep your breathing steady as you only bring more wetness to leak out around Porco’s cock and coat your thighs. You try to counteract each involuntary flutter of your pussy, but find just how unsuccessful it is as Porco clings to you and begins panting into your neck.

“I can’t, I can’t… baby I have to fuck you-” he can’t stop himself, reaching his hand down from your breast to spread your legs as he starts thrusting up and into you at a desperate pace. He reaches down for your clit, and finds your fingers already there, no longer hiding the fact that you need to cum now as his cock has you seeing stars with every rough, deep thrust.

“You gonna cum with me?”

“Yes, Pock.”

“Please milk my cock baby, please-” he doesn’t get far into asking before your walls are clenching around him as the heat in your core spreads through your whole body and you cum around him, sounds of your wet cunt being fucked so hard and fast through your orgasm almost matching Porco’s whines as he holds you tight and fills you. His thrusts only continue, until you’re trembling in his arms at the overstimulation, pushing at his thigh to let him know to go easy on you now. He’s stills, spent cock still twitching inside of you occasionally as he leans back panting. 

“I _did_ try…”

You’re charmed by the hint of defeat in his voice, and twist round to give him a kiss. “It’s ok, I know you did.”

The relief of finally cumming washes over the two of you as you return to cuddling, ignoring the cum dribbling out around Porco’s softened cock as it slips out of you. Then, he thinks back to how your fingers had already been feverishly working at your clit when he’d reached down to touch you. “Were you playing with yourself the whole time?”

You smile at him sheepishly, beginning to rewind the movie to where you’d last been paying attention… before realizing catching up was a lost cause for the night. “Maybe…” you finally reply.

“Babe, that’s not fair…” he pouts, but you leaning back to press a quick kiss to the tip of his nose has him smiling again right away.


End file.
